seminario_del_lenguaje_musicalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Atkinson, Sean E. (2019). Soaring Through the Sky: Topics and Tropes in Video Game Music. Society for Music Theory, 25(2). DOI: 10.30535/mto.25.2.1
En este artículo el autor explica el potencial que existe en los tópicos y tropos musicales en el estudio de la música de videojuegos, de forma más específica, el uso del tópico elevación o soaring. Para ello, analizó algunos tracks de la música de algunos videojuegos como Super Mario Galaxy (2007), Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery (2018) donde hacen referencia a la elevación y el volar, así como también, la música de algunas películas como Superman: The Movie (1977), The Spirit of St. Louis (1957). Sin embargo, donde el autor hace énfasis es en el análisis de la música de los videojuegos Final Fantasy IV (1991) y The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) ya que el tópico de volar y el de la elevación es primordial y fundamental en la trama narrativa de estos juegos, por lo que la música siente la necesidad de responder de forma coherente y el de acompañar fielmente la narrativa y la trama. Al hablar sobre el tópico de la elevación, se menciona a Tim Summers que en su libro Understanding Video Game Music (2016) discute la relación existente entre la música de videojuegos y la música de las películas de Hollywood. A pesar de que son muy similares en muchos sentidos, Summers (2016) hace una distinción: "La música de videojuegos debe mantener un balance entre jugar un rol activo al soportar y articular los aspectos del medio que son especiales en los videojuegos y al mismo tiempo ser compatible con distintos modos de entender la música con la imagen en movimiento." (Citado en Atkinson, 2019, p.3) Junto con acompañar esta afirmación, Atkinson analiza algunos momentos en películas de Hollywood donde se represente el vuelo o la elevación, enfocándose en la música que acompaña esos momentos. Es aquí donde comienzan a brotar algunas características como las melodías ascendentes o el uso de quintas justas para representar lo heroico del acto de volar, como se le asocia al motivo del superhéroe en Superman: The Movie (1977). No sólo la música de películas es tema de este artículo, sino que el autor busca también referencias en el mundo de la música académica, como en la obra Papillon de Edvard Grieg. Esta pieza simula el vuelo de una mariposa, representada por arpegios ascendentes constantes y seguido de una melodía que asciende gradualmente, elementos que son posibles de encontrar en la música de película. Entrando de lleno en el tema de la música para videojuegos, se analizan algunos casos en títulos como Harry Potter Hogwart Mystery donde se hace uso en algunos momentos el tópico de vuelo. Aquí aparece otro elemento, una melodía con bastantes saltos en un corno donde se abarca un intervalo máximo de 12va en un corto periodo de tiempo, asociado presuntamente a lo heroico, mientras de fondo es posible escuchar un clarinete con gestos ascendentes de forma repetitiva. Otro de los títulos a destacar es Super Mario Galaxy (2007), donde el universo completo del juego se encuentra en el espacio por lo que para acceder a los distintos niveles y etapas del juego hay que volar. Esto último es de suma importancia ya que suma un antecedente poderoso para los siguientes dos juegos que analiza el autor, ya que en ambos, se encuentra la temática de volar y el elevarse como elemento central de la narrativa del videojuego. Musicalmente, las melodías contienen muchos saltos ascendentes con la ayuda de apoyaturas, donde la música se transporta y va subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar finalmente a la tónica. Es importante destacar el uso del modo lidio en la música de este juego, ya que según palabras de Tom Schneller (2013): ”Existe una tendencia cuando se trata de aspectos como el vuelo, la magia y el asombro en evocar el modo lidio, donde es muy frecuente de encontrar un movimiento armónico desde el I al II# con la 4#” (Citado en Atkinson, 2019, p.5). Con estos elementos musicales, ya es posible establecer de forma más clara qué contiene musicalmente el tópico de la elevación: se asocia la máquina (puede ser un avión) a lo repetitivo, lo militar, haciendo énfasis con los largos saltos ascendentes, la trascendencia, con énfasis en gestos suaves tocados por un arpa y lo supernatural, con la presencia del modo lidio. Finalmente el autor analiza la música de los videojuegos The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword y Final Fantasy IV ya que en ambos se encuentra el tópico de volar y el de la elevación como motor principal de la trama. Además de que en la música de estos juegos es posible encontrar los elementos musicales anteriormente descritos, ocurre el caso de que algunas melodías que representan el volar y el elevarse, contienen tantos los elementos clásicos que simbolizan el tópico como también melodías descendentes que hacen alusión a lo contrario, el descender. Esto ocurre porque en ambos juegos se vuela no solamente para subir o elevarse, sino que para dirigirse hacia el inframundo (solamente que esto ocurre mucho después en la trama) por lo que en la melodía y la música, se descubre que existe una dualidad en el uso de los motivos para presagiar eventos futuros en la narrativa de los videojuegos.